1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tailgates and more particularly pertains to a new auxiliary tailgate for augmenting the size of a rear extent of a truck and further allowing the convenient unloading of articles therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tailgates is known in the prior art. More specifically, tailgates heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tailgates include U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,470; U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,586; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,677; U.S. Pat. No. Des 289,516; U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,096; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,339; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,220.
In these respects, the auxiliary tailgate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of augmenting the size of a rear extent of a truck and further allowing the convenient unloading of articles therefrom.